A Breath of Fresh Air
by thecapefangirl
Summary: Nico has been getting a bit of cabin fever ever since Will has forced him to stay in bed, so Nico takes it into his own hands to escape the room. Ships Will and Nico because I am sorry they are just the cutest couple.


**_Hello all my lovely bokkies_**

 ** _I was frustrated when I realised that there wasn't a cute progressing love between Nico and Will when I started the third series so I created my own sweet story about how it all happened._**

 ** _I came with this in the middle of last night to help me get me to sleep so I hope that there aren't too many mistakes._**

 ** _Too those who are in the mist of reading my "Three is a Crowd" Sherlock fanfic, I am sorry for not updating. I needed a stress reliever from all of the angst so that is why this is out before the next chapter._**

 ** _All I want to say is happy holidays and to those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas._**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**

Nico was getting annoyed, so annoyed in fact that he was willing to risk his life shadow-traveling just to regain some semblance of sanity.

What, or should I say, who was the cause of this annoyance?

Will Solace.

Ever since Nico decided to join Camp Half-Blood, he discovered how accident prone he was. By the second week he managed to break his arm, dislocate his elbow, and bruise nearly every inch of his body.

Of course this freaked out Will. He decided that a few days in the Hades cabin would be the best way for Nico to fully recover. And now the third day had come and Nico was about to strangle the doctor.

Every day he would pick a fresh bunch of flowers and decorate Nico's room with them. Will would give him a huge pile of food and stare at Nico until he had at least finished half. Randomly he would start singing "You are my Sunshine" whenever Nico was being sulky. Lucky he was a son of Apollo and he had a nice entrancing voice, or else he would have had thrown the nearest vase at him. Will even once made them play Monopoly. I think Will realised that he went too far with that one.

The worst of all Nico _knew_ that Will could speed up the healing process, but nope, apparently it would not compare "to a good rest in bed". Nico had to suffer in silence. Well I say in silence, what I actually mean was there was minimal complaining.

Day number three was when Nico had enough. He, for once, needed to get out into the fresh air and spend some time to himself without a soundtrack sung by Will.

The only problem is that if he wanted to go for a stroll, he would have to ask Will for permission, and even then Will would insist to come along. Nico shivered at the thought of Will being out in nature singing "The Hills are Alive". Again shadow-traveling sounded more attractive.

Nico decided that the only way was to sneak out. And to achieve that was to bring on a distraction…

XXX

"Um Will, could you please bring me a muffin?"

The son of Apollo jerked his head up from his book, blond curls bouncing. Nico couldn't help to think how cute he looked.

"Did you just ask for food? Like intentionally."

Nico pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rolled his eyes "Yeah I am feeling a bit hungry. Is there something so wrong with that?"

Will Solace gasped, clasping both hands together. "He wants to eat! Thank the gods! He wants food!"

Nico scowled at this exaggerated act. "Yeah, yeah. It's not a big deal."

Will jumped up from the seat with a huge grin stretched across his face. "Yes it is! I shall get you that muffin. Is chocolate chip alright?"

"Sure. Whatever." Nico waved him off, slightly red.

Will bounded off out of the door, singing "Happy". Nico would never say it out loud that Will was very adorable when he got excited. His eyes would brighten up to a warm blue and sparkle; his face would get a bit flushed. So very, very sweet…

Nico shook his head as if that could get rid of those thoughts.

 _What are you doing!? He doesn't like me. Sure he is always around, but that is because he thinks of me like a friend. That's all._

Nico felt a bit guilty about abandoning the doctor, especially when he was so pleased that his patient was getting an appetite. But the guilt went when he realised how pleasantly quiet it was.

He hopped out of bed and crept out of the room. He checked both sides of the cabin for any wondering people. No-one. It must be Capture the Flag time.

"Perfect." He grinned, and for the first time in days he had some time to himself. He walked out of the cabin and aimed himself towards the forest.

It was partly sunny and there was a bit of a breeze, bringing in lovely smells. In the distance he heard birds chatter to each other and Will shouting "DI ANGELO!" Ah so relaxing.

XXX

Nico walked for about a half an hour before he stopped. He felt a bit tired. He decided to take a break from his aimless ambling and sat down on the soft earth.

He leaned against the tree trunk. It was comfortable. Nico felt his eyelids fluttering before he fell fast asleep…

XXX

Nico was a light sleeper, so it's not surprising that he was woken up by a muffin.

To clarify the muffin didn't wake him by singing "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" and beeping in an annoying fashion. That would be ridiculous (note to self, do not tell the Hecate cabin about that).

He was woken up by the muffin hitting his face, and someone shouting "WAKE UP DEATH BOY!"

Nico opened one eye to see the figure of Will Solace bearing over him, his happy bedside manner was long gone. He was pretty furious and that scared Nico.

"Oh gods." Nico whispered as he tried to back up against the tree. Nico never thought what would happen if Will found him. He hoped to make some excuse about…about…oh he didn't even think that far.

"Yes, you better be pray to them because you are going to need all the help you can get when I am done with you." Will said through gritted teeth. "Now get your sorry ass over here now!"

Nico gulped as he got up and tentatively walked towards Will. He felt like he was five years old again and he broke his mother's favourite dishes.

He looked down when he was foot in front of Solace. "I am so sorr…" Nico started in a small voice.

Will cut him off. "Save the apologies!" Will's stare was so intent that it felt like he was burning a hole through Nico's head. He never wanted to curl in a ball in the corner more than in that moment.

"Nico look at me!" Nico dared to give the son of Apollo a glance. Will's face had softened a smidgen, but not by much. Will clasped both hands on Nico's shoulders. "I was so worried about you. You gave me a heart attack when I returned and you weren't there. I asked everyone where you might have gone. No-one knew and I nearly got the whole camp to find you."

"Gee, I didn't think I was that important."

Will's face hardened again. "Don't start with that crap again Di Angelo. You are important. Anyway one of the kids from the Aphrodite's cabin said that they saw you wonder into the forest."

Nico made a mental note to pay that kid a visit.

"For a half an hour I rambled around to find you snoring against the tree." He pointed at the tree. "I was so relieved to see that you haven't been eaten by a dragon or something."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Will stop being so dramatic. If you weren't so in my personal space all the time this wouldn't have happened."

Will's eyes widened in frustration. "So this is _my_ fault now! Typical Nico Di Angelo blaming me for your problem!"

"Oh my gods Will! It isn't such a big deal." Nico pushed past Will and was about to walk the way back to camp when Will grabbed Nico's arm.

"Nico it is a big deal! You could have at least left me a note telling me you have gone. Or you know TELL ME THAT YOU WANTED SPACE!"

Nico flinched when Will said the last part. He never thought of the possibility that Will would actually leave him be.

"Yeah well, if you actually had the common sense to give me the space that I truly deserve!"

"Nico seriously, I expected a better response than that. Is it," Will gasped and placed both hands on the both side of his face, "because you know that you are wrong!"

Nico felt his face burn. "Shut up Solace."

"Not until you admit that you are in the wrong." Will leaned in very close to Nico's face. Very close indeed. Nico felt this sudden urge to kiss him. _Must resist temptation!_

"No. Go away." He couldn't believe how much Will made him feel like a giggling schoolgirl. He was refusing to let his heart get hurt again by a stupid crush.

Will's grip tightened. His voice lowered an octave. "Make me."

Nico had no idea why he did it or what demon made him do it, although, let's be real it was probably Aphrodite getting frustrated with all this drama. She was probably throwing popcorn at the screen and shouting "Just kiss him already, you stupid mortal!" then realising that she could control situations like this, because Nico leaned into Will and kissed him on the lips. Will was so shocked that he couldn't respond.

 _Oh gods what am I doing! He is probably straight. And he will reject me._

Nico pulled away, face redder than that one time he got burnt when he tried out Persephone's sunbed, a gift from Apollo to say sorry for accidently stepping on her petunias. It was the literal description of hot as Hades.

"I…I am so-o-o sorry. I didn't realise that…" Nico stuttered. _Well done Di Angelo. You just lost another friend._ "I am going to just go." He was about to step away when Will pulled him back again and kissed him harder. Nico swore he could hear cheers from above.

When they finally pulled away, the first thing Nico said was "So you are not straight."

Will grinned, "I am as straight as the McDonald's logo, death boy."

"Please don't call me that, Sunshine." But Nico was smiling.

"Ooo that's a new one. I like it." He linked his fingers with his new boyfriend and started to walk back down the path. "I suppose we have to go back now and face the hordes of fangirls. Oh and don't be surprised if there is money exchanging hands. There was a bet when we finally got together."

Nico turned to Will. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that people actually knew about this before us?"

"No, only before you actually. I bet a hundred bucks that you would date me by the end of the week. We are going to be very rich." He winked at Nico.

Nico should have been annoyed, but the time for being annoyed with Will was over. Nico knew he was the type of guy who would do something like that and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
